1. The Field of Invention:
The instant invention pertains to devices such as would be helpful in facilitating muscle memory in the arms of competitive runners. This invention serves to promote optimal proper so-called right-angled arm swinging by competitive runners while racing. Such so-called right-angled arm swinging serves to enhance running velocity by minimizing arm waving during running and hence minimizing body drag and wasted energy.
2. A Description of Prior Art
The inventor is not aware of any prior art that in any way relates to the instant invention except possibly such art as has been referenced in the First Office Action regarding this application, to wit:
______________________________________ Inventor Invention Patent No. Date ______________________________________ 1. W. J. Crawford Surgical Splint 2,409,195 6/22/43 2. V. B. Moodie Limb Splint 2,700,383 11/15/51 3. J. C. Donelan Arm Restraining 2,704,069 7/21/53 Device 4. Rodriguez Jogger's Aid 4,337,938 7/6/82 5. Chambers Adjustable Arm 4,625,719 12/2/86 Swing ______________________________________